


Axle Grease and Pistons

by Raven_Snarkholme



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Snarkholme/pseuds/Raven_Snarkholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been away for a couple months attending to Avatar business. Now she's back in Republic City looking to reunite with Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axle Grease and Pistons

It was a warm spring day in Republic City, and Korra was glad to be back. She had spent some time at the Southern Air Temple helping new airbenders dust out the cobwebs and assisted in training some of the newer recruits. She didn’t mind being of assistance, as it was sorta her job as the avatar to bring the Air Nation back into the world, but she missed her girlfriend. Four months is a long time. 

Korra walked into the Sato mansion’s garage through the open bay doors. It was a large space with various satomobiles and motorcycles. Mechanical odds and ends were strewn on work tables that lined the walls. It also doubled as a personal workshop with blueprints tacked over worktables. Bits of pencil and scrap paper were piled neatly on a table in the corner. 

Her eyes scanned the garage. She could hear an adjustable wrench, wrenching so she walked toward the spinney clicky noise. In the back right hand corner of the garage, Korra could see legs sticking out from under a sporty satomobile. As she walked around to the side of the car, she could see where Asami had thrown her jacket over the driver’s side door. Korra looked down. Asami had one leg straight out while the other was bent, and she had a good view up her girlfriend’s black skirt. There was a peak of red fabric between Asami’s legs. Korra whistled long and low. 

The sound of the wrench stopped. Asami bent her head to the left and looked out from under the car to see a pair of familiar brown boots. She shot out from under the car like lightning. 

“Korra! You weren’t supposed to be back for another day!” Asami said excitedly as she flung herself against the avatar.

“I couldn’t wait any longer. You were in the back of my head the entire time I was at the Southern Air Temple. I can only be away from you for so long.” Korra said as she kissed up Asami’s neck, “Let me get a look at you.” 

Korra stepped back to take Asami in full view. The engineer was wearing her usual boots, a black skirt, and white tank top smeared with grease. Actually, Asami has grease marks here and there on her arms and a mark smeared on one cheek. Her long, black hair was plaited in a loose braid. Korra felt herself blush.

Asami raised an eyebrow, yanked Korra forward by her belt, and gave her a long, deep kiss. Four months was too long. Hell, a week was too long. They separated for a moment, foreheads touching, enjoying the physicality of one another. Then Korra roughly shoved Asami against the side of the satomobile. Asami watched Korra’s blue eyes darken with lust like storm clouds moving across the sky. She moved her hands up the avatar’s waist, up her arms, knotting her fingers in the girl’s shorter hair. Asami leaned back on the satomobile for balance while she wrapped one leg around her girlfriend. 

Korra hiked Asami's leg up to adjust for a closer stance while her hands snaked under the young woman’s tank top. She followed the curve of her waist up, pausing to dip her thumbs into Asami’s bra, rubbing brusquely across her nipples. The other girl inhaled sharply then nipped Korra’s shoulder in return. Korra kissed up Asami’s neck, ghosting kisses on her jawline, then kissed her while their hips started to grind against each other. Asami bit Korra’s lower lip, and their tongues darted and conjoled into each other’s mouths. As their makeout session advanced, Korra ran her fingers inside the waistband of Asami’s skirt. Then she metal bent the clasp open and the zipper down. 

Asami pulled back and looked down at the shorter girl. “Show off.”

Korra grinned as she pulled down the skirt and red underwear. Asami made a move to unzip her boots, but Korra caught her hand and bent it behind her back. “Uh uh, boots stay on.”

“Why do I get the feeling we’re living out a fantasy you’ve been dreaming up?”

“Oh, and you haven’t filled your days and nights with sexy time adventures?”

“No comment.”

Asami unbuckled Korra’s belt, pulling her pants down in a swift movement while leaning in to suck on the pulse point in Korra’s neck. She heard a low groan emanate from the other girl as she kissed and sucked her way up to Korra’s ear, which Asami nipped playfully. Korra raked her nails down Asami’s back, grabbing her buttocks as Asami lightly grazed her index finger along Korra’s folds, slowly circling her clit.

“Always so wet.”

“Um, hello, water bender,” Korra said sarcastically. They giggled for a second. This is how it always was with them: intense heat, sarcasm, and sometimes adorable awkwardness. 

“Do you trust me?” Korra growled in Asami’s ear.

“Always.”

Korra used her hips to push Asami into a sitting position on the satomobile’s side, and then opened her legs. She then inserted herself between those long legs. Asami cocked an eyebrow as she put her arms around Korra’s shoulders. There was a pitcher of water on a nearby worktable. Korra waterbent the liquid toward them as she planted her legs a little a part. Asami felt Korra bend the water into her core, hooking into her g spot while circling her clit at a slow pulsating rate. Her green eyes rolled back into her head at the sheer feeling of pleasure. Korra had bent the other side of the water stream into herself. Slowly she started to thrust her hips against Asami, who in turn wrapped her legs around Korra, not wanting to let there be any space between them. In this position, their eyes were even with each other. They were locked into each other, full of need, hunger, desire. Four months is too long. 

“Faster!” Asami commanded and Korra acquiesced. The faster their hips bucked against each other, the faster the water pulsed. The satomobile creaked a bit under all the movement of the half-naked young women. Asami arched her back and cried out loudly as her orgasm shuddered over her. She felt a blush rising across her face as she reflexively rocked out the last of the pleasurable waves. Hearing Asami cum in turn triggered Korra’s orgasm. She felt the rigidness wash out of her body as she leaned into Asami. Korra then water bent the liquid into a nearby grate while slowly, softly kissing her girlfriend. 

Asami hummed happily and sighed, “And here I thought I was the inventive one in the relationship?”

They touched foreheads. “Four months is too long.”

* * *


End file.
